


Can You Feel the Love

by FindMeIfYouDare



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Disney Songs, Gen, Hunt, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindMeIfYouDare/pseuds/FindMeIfYouDare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing's better than singing on a hunt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Feel the Love

"I can see what's happening," you whisper leaning against the back of the seat so that you're looking out the back of the impala. Binoculars pressed against your eyes you watch the couple on their walk through the park at sunset. It was just another night for you guys all cramped into the car waiting for the vampire to attack. You and the Winchesters had been hunting this vampire for weeks before finally finding the park where you thought it snatched its victims.

"What?" Asks Sam reaching over from beside you as his big hands swipe the binoculars away from you so he can peer through them.

"And they don't have a clue!" You moan thumping your head against his shoulder in mock frustration.

"Who?" Asks a thoroughly confused Sam.

You grab his shoulders and turn him to look at you, "They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line - our trio’s down to two!" 

He gives you a flat look, "Oh."

"The sweet caress of twilight. There's magic everywhere and with all this romantic atmosphere" you croon swaying from side to side still clutching Sam's shoulders as you sing. "Disaster's in the airrrrrr"

Midway through your epic last note of ‘air’ a scream rips through the otherwise quiet evening. Turning you see the couple you were watching being attacked by the very vampire you guys have been hunting. A chuckle sounds from the front seat as you all scramble from the car, "Well (f/n) you were pretty spot on this time."

Grinning you give Dean a wink, "Can't you feel the love tonight?"


End file.
